


stardust

by swevn



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Not Beta Read, Written Before Season Three, descriptions of gentle kissing and consent, honestly this was very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swevn/pseuds/swevn
Summary: stardust, n.: (something that causes) a pleasant dream-like or romantic feeling.aaravos touches you as if you’re the most precious thing in the world.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader, Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	stardust

his right hand cradles your face softly, wrapping around your jawline, and you feel goosebumps rise where he touches you. he’s still waiting for your answer, golden eyes studying your face intently, looking for any signs of discomfort or unwillingness. knowing your history, what you’ve done to accidentally end up in the place of his imprisonment, your consent has become valuable to him.

maybe that’s why your eyes water enough to make you close them, why instead of trying to voice your answer, you barely nod your yes.

your lack of vision heighten your other senses - you feel warmth radiate from him as he leans closer to you, feel his breath on the your skin and lips as he stops short of fully kissing you.

“you can still say no if you want to,” he half whispers, and the faint, barely-there brush of his lips on yours stirs the years-long yearning in your heart, something you were sure you had successfully smothered and buried a long time ago.

“please,” the whimper that leaves you is more mouthed than spoken, but aaravos understands you all the same.

the moment his lips presses against yours, the world fades away. your only focus are the places where he touches you, and although the kiss itself is gentle, everything feels searing hot - his lips, his breath, his body where it barely touches against yours, his hands, one on your jaw and the other slowly making its way upwards from the back of your neck to your scalp.

it doesn’t last more than a few seconds, and you find yourself following him when he pulls away slightly. aaravos hums with mirth at your reaction and moves back in, this time placing feather-light kisses on the right corner of your lips, slowly making his way back until his lips are fully pressed against your own again.

you can’t help the way your breath rushes out of you when his hands brushes lightly against sensitive spots on the skin of your neck, nor the way you mouth parts slightly, but the elf takes full advantage of it and slides his lips against yours, with you mirroring his movements instinctively.

you can’t help the shiver that runs through your body, either.

he pulls back too soon for your liking, but you’re grateful for the oxygen that finally enter your lungs. you open your eyes with reluctance, afraid of what aaravos might see revealed in them, of how vulnerable and open you might look in that moment, but the sight that greets you is surprising - in the last moments of dusk, the stars that adorn his body seem to glow brighter; the ones on his face especially so. his golden eyes are fixed on your parted lips as he brings his hands back around to cradle your face, always with a gentleness you’re not used to, thumbs caressing your cheeks slowly, as if savouring the touch, breath slightly altered.

he touches you as if you’re the most precious thing in the world.

you bring both your hands up to hold his forearms, hovering at first, and then fully touching his skin. his eyes move up to yours, but you avoid his gaze. in all the time you’ve known each other, this is the first time you’ve dared to touch him in any way, and you know he knows what it means to you.

“i’d like to kiss you again,” he says quietly, as if sharing a secret, placing his forehead against yours. your eyes instantly flutter shut at the proximity and you take a deep breath, licking your lips.

you hands tighten slightly around his warm skin.

“okay,” you reply, opening your eyes to look at him. instead of moving forward, however, the elf pulls back, removing his hand from your face. you let go of his forearms in confusion, hands hovering in place uselessly until he grasps them in his own and places them on his shoulders.

“is this okay?” he questions after releasing your hands and placing his own on your back, slightly above your waist, bringing your bodies closer.

you become hyper aware of every single point of contact between you, aaravos’ body heat and his proximity making you dizzy. your thoughts become muddled, a mess of positive replies swirling around, never making it past your lips, and everything becomes focused on  _ him _ , on his hands on your body and your need for him to be closer because he’s  _ not close enough _ —

you place one hand on his neck to bring his head down again, standing on the tip of your toes to meet him halfway. aaravos offers no resistance, instead kissing you without restraint this time. you sigh as he brings you impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around you as he touches your lower lip with his tongue. the elf hums deeply when you allow him to deepen the kiss, brushing your tongue against his, and the sound makes goosebumps erupt across your skin.

slowly, the elf captures your lower lip between his teeth and tugs gently, running his tongue deliberately across its expanse, making you groan. the hand on his neck slides up into his hair and grasps the silky strands, accidentally scratching his scalp at the same time he releases your lower lip, exhaling sharply. aaravos wastes no time in kissing you again, urgent but chaste, and you can tell by the way he lingers that he’s trying to regain some semblance of control over himself.

in your dazed state, you think it’s amusing he’s so affected by something as simple as kissing - but you’re not one to talk, considering the way you’re also trying to get your breathing (and your feelings) under control.

you smile against his lips anyway.

he smiles back briefly, and moves to delicately placing kisses on your face, from the left corner of your lips, to your cheek, to your temple. you release your grasp on his hair, allowing your hand to slide back down his neck and reposition itself on his shoulder. your legs are starting to cramp from being in the same tense position for so long, even with the support of aaravos’ arms, so you fall back to the plants of your feet, with the elf releasing you from his embrace but keeping his hands on your hips, thumbs caressing your sides over your clothing. when you look up at him, he’s already looking at you with an unbelievably fond expression, stars on his skin still bright - enough that the light coming the fireplace doesn’t dim them at all.

“thank you, stardust.”

you frown.

“why?”

aaravos leans down and places a kiss on the top of your head.

“for allowing me the privilege of being with you like this.” he murmurs against your hair, one hand leaving your waist to hold your own hand, interlocking your fingers. “i’m quite aware of the implications intimacy entails for you. thank you for trusting me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written since 2014. this work deals with some personal issues of mine, and i've been trying to do some healing through writing. i hope you enjoyed it. ♡


End file.
